


I'll take care of you

by Cebooks



Category: Alexander zverev - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cebooks/pseuds/Cebooks
Summary: Sascha is tired and cuddly after the exho tour and just wants to go to bed.
Kudos: 4





	I'll take care of you

I opened the door of our hotel room carrying one of sascha's bags. From the corner of my eye I see my boyfriend entering the room and throwing himself at the huge bed.

I laugh at him as I sit beside him and start caressing his hair.

'Are you tired babe?' I ask him.

'Mmmm I just want to go to sleep' He whispers with his eyes closed.

'But babe you need to eat before' I say as I plant a kiss on his cheek.

'I'm not hungry' He complains.

'I know sascha but Roger is waiting for us to have dinner' I insist. 'Cmon babe just for a few hours, you need to eat'.

I smile when he gets out of bed and mutters a soft 'Mmokay'.

'You go and take a shower' I say as I reach his bag. 'I'll prepare you some clothes'.

I relax at the sound of the shower but I frown when I realize I can hear no music at all. Sascha loves listening to his favorite music while showering, but this time he didn't even have the energy to put on his playlist.

Sascha comes out of the shower with a towel around his waist and he immediately wraps his arms around me. I can feel his wet hair dripping on my shirt but I couldn't care less. I engulf him in my arms and I kiss his chest.

'I prepared you some clothes babe, go change so we can have dinner and then come back and have our cuddle session'.

He smiles at me. 'You are the best, you know that?' He says looking at me with his tired eyes.

'And you are just so cute, you know that?' I answer as plant a kiss on his lips.

He blushes. 'Yup, you say that quite often actually'.

Sascha is sitting next to me slowly eating his sushi. When we reach the end of the night, he is practically lying on me, with his head on my shoulder and his hand resting on my legs.

'Ready to go?' I whisper in his ear as a remove a strand of hair from his face.

'Yes please, I'm just so tired' he looks at me with pleading eyes.

'Okay babe let's go'.

We get up from the table and say goodbye to everyone.

I laugh as I watch my boyfriend throwing himself at the bed again.

'Hey you, take your clothes off first' I say when I see him closing his eyes.

'Mmm I'm too tired' He whispers. 'Undress me' He demands with a smile on his face.

'Okay then, come here'.

I start taking off his shirt as I try not to get distracted by his abs. Then I unbutton his pants.

'Waist up babe'. I say sweetly. 'Do you want a pair of shorts?'

'No babe' he answers. 'I'm good'.

'Okay, just let me get ready for bed'. I say when I get up.

'Hurry up I want to cuddle' he mumbles as he covers himself with the blanket.

When I'm done, I get under the blanket and I immediately feel sascha's head on my chest as he wraps his arms around me.

'Finally, I've been wanting this all day' he murmurs with his deep voice.

I start playing with his hair as I stroke his back. Minutes later, I feel his muscles relax and his breathing slow down.


End file.
